


A 30% Chance

by autisticanakin



Series: Drabbles of the Old Republic [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticanakin/pseuds/autisticanakin
Summary: Prompt —> “There’s a 30% chance that it’s already raining,” Mako to Bounty Hunter on Odessen





	A 30% Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt —> “There’s a 30% chance that it’s already raining,” Mako to Bounty Hunter on Odessen

The first morning on Odessen was damp. A soft rain fell despite the sun beaming over the mountains. Light filtered in through the transparisteel covering the indoor Odessen balcony, landing upon the two figures huddled together, watching the sunrise. Birds sang their old melodies across the fog, echoing throughout the Force-balanced world.

Ches’keta found Odessen relaxing. He enjoyed the coolness. It reminded him of the homeworld he’d left so long ago. Mako, however, wasn’t as appreciative. She perched beside him with a red nose. Her hair was tied back, though a section hung in her face, covering one eye. Ches’keta reached to tuck the wayward strands behind her ear. Mako sniffed, tissue gripped in hand, and groaned out.

“Andddd there’s a 30% chance that it’s already raining!”

He winced at the sour tone. “Not a fan of the weather here?” 

She gave him a look. “I’m used to Tatooine now.”

Ches’keta let out a low laugh, fingers stroking along the side of her face. Gentle. “I’ve been thrilled at getting off that dustball, and you want to go back?”

Mako pouted. A small sigh left her. “No,” she leaned into him, “I didn’t say that.” Her hair fell over her face again, and Ches’keta smiled. His thumb brushed over her lower lip and he wrapped his opposite arm about her waist. 

“I’m just not a big fan of climate change.” She sneezed. Loudly.

Ches’keta took sympathy, pulling her closer when she hid her face against him.

“You know they have healers around here.”

“And  _ you  _ know that I hate healers. It’s just a small cold. Nothing to worry about.” Mako turned her face and blew her nose. She threw her tissue beside her and grabbed another one.

“I worry about it,” he muttered.

“You worry about -” she poked at his chest, “ - everything. Relax, for once. We’re on a nice chilly planet, you don’t have to sweat your ass off chasing bounties anymore, and, hey, there’s plenty of old friends here to reunite with here.”

Only Mako had the ability to take something she had complained about and make it seem like he had been the complainer the whole time. He grinned.

“What?” she frowned up at him.

“Nothing,” he leaned in, moving to kiss her forehead.

Mako sneezed again, and Ches’keta let out a curse when her head swung forwards and busted his lip open.


End file.
